Sammy Keyes and the Mass Breakout
by Tia Pakhi
Summary: Sammy has always had trouble with the law.She Breaks and enforces them.But she never thought enforcing them would get her into trouble.Every lawbreaker she caught escaped from incidence?But Sammy's got bigger problems.Lady Lana's back. Set after WC
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I do not own Sammy Keyes. I wish I did though. They are the property of Wndelin Van Draanen. This is my first fanfic, so go easy on me. I hope you like it. Review please.

**Sammy Keyes and the Mass Breakout**

**Prologue**

Grams always tells me that whatever I do, will bite me back. Even if what I do is good. She didn't really have to tell me that. I've experienced Karma before. What I didn't pay attention to is the doing good part. I'm not exactly a goody-two-shoe, but I've plenty of good deeds. Unfortunately, for me, I didn't exactly worry when my 'being good karma' bit me back.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I do not own Sammy Keyes**.

**Chapter 1**

It's not like it's my fault the senior high rise was having an inspection. It's not my fault I was dying of boredom, but no. The universe had to make the inspection the day I had no plans.

So I was just cruising Maine and Broadway, dying of boredom, until I finally decided to go to the mall. I asked absolutely everyone if I could hang out with them, but Holly's at the Humane Society, Dot lives too far away, and Marissa won't pick up her cell-phone.

I could ask Casey, but it's hard to keep up a friendship when our parents are dating, his sister is my arch enemy, and we kissed last week.

At this rate, I'm willing to call Heather to see if she wants to hang out. OK. Not really.

I was just sitting on a bench doing nothing, and then Marissa showed up, panting.

"Where have you been?" she panted, "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"What a coincidence, I've been avoiding you everywhere," I lied.

"Really? Never mind." She handed me a newspaper. "Read this."

I hardly glanced at the paper when I asked, "Marissa? You read the newspaper?"

"Sammy!"

"OK, fine, I'll read it." I took a look and saw a picture of almost every criminal I've caught in the past year, from Oscar to Caesar.

"Where did you get this? When did this happen? Why didn't you call me sooner?" I ask franticly.

"I just found out. I've running around town looking for you everywhere." She answered.

"I'm going to Hudson's; you want to come with me?" I asked.

"No, I can't. Mikey and I are staying over at my parents this week" she almost cried.

"At your parents? Never mind. I'll drop by later." Then I ran out of the mall and sped down to Hudson's.

Unsurprisingly, Hudson was sitting on his porch watching the world go by. He saw me and stood up.

"Hey Hudson."

"Sammy! How is your grandmother?" I didn't even answer. I just showed him the front cover of the newspaper.

"I'll get some ice tea," he asserts.

I sat in my chair and waited. Hudson came back with tray of brownies along with the ice tea.

"So, what's going on?" I handed him the newspaper.

After he read it, he put down the newspaper and said, "Well, this is a problem isn't it." He didn't have time to give me advice, because a police car appeared in front of Hudson's house.

Officer Borsch came out of the car.

Here we go.

**A/N-How do like this chapter? Don't worry. The story will get better. Review please.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-I do not own Sammy Keyes.**

**Chapter 2**

Ok, so Officer Borsch contacting me was not a surprise, and he's also looked for me at Hudson's before.

"Hey Officer Borsch. What brings you to this side of town?" I ask knowingly.

"I think you already know." He pointed at the newspaper Hudson was holding. "I think you ought to know that you should take this seriously."

"You didn't have to tell me that." I say, "So what's the deal with this. Every criminal I've caught got out of jail, including old blue butt."

"Blue butt is Coralee Lyon, right?" he asked.

"Yep."

"Sergeant Borsch?" asked Hudson, "I think I can handle this."

"But she needs to know how dangerous this is…" he started

"And I can handle this," he finished.

The Borschman looked at me and said, "I'll be coming by your place later to discuss matters with your grandmother." He went to his car without another word.

I looked at Hudson as he gestured me to sit down. "You know this isn't a coincidence."

"What do you mean?" I ask

"Do you really think that all the criminals that hate you escaped at the same time on accident?" He took a sip of ice tea, and continued, "Think about it Sammy."

"I never really thought of that," I admitted, "It should have been obvious."

"Exactly. You should watch your back Sammy, or something dangerous could happen."

"I'm mostly worried about the crocodile," I explain, "She knows about where I live, and everything else."

At that moment, the phone started ringing. Hudson got up to answer the phone. "It's your grandmother," he said after he hung up the phone, "She says that the inspection is over, and she needs you to go home right now.

"Why?"

"She didn't say, but I think you should get going." He replied, "I'll talk to you later."

I shrugged and headed back home. I didn't feel like going up the fire escape, so I just went through the front door. Surprisingly, our regular doorman wasn't there, it was a woman with long black hair and green eyes.

"Hello," she greeted, "May I ask who's room you're going to?"

"Um, Rita Keyes." I reply, uncertainly.

"Oh, you must be her granddaughter," she stated, "You're mother went up stairs about 10 minutes ago

I couldn't say I was surprised. She's usually here, when Grams calls.

"Thank you." Then I go up the stairs thinking _what's she going to tell me this time?_

I open the door and say, "Hey mom." I walk in as casually as I possibly can.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked, as she hugged me.

"Lucky guess," I say, avoiding her eye, "So, what's the big news? Has Warren the Wonderful come, too?"

"Warren the…never mind. Aren't I aloud to visit without a reason." She asked. She's a great actor, but I think I'm the only one who can see through her.

"No." I reply.

"Samantha!" Grams cried, speaking for the first time since I came here.

"What?" I ask, "You can't blame me for suspecting something."

"Yes, Lana," Grams implied, "What are you here to say?"

I was thinking _Go Grams!_

"Warren and I thought it would be wonderful if we had dinner, just the five of us," she admitted.

"The _five _of us?" I ask.

"Yes." She seemed excited, "You, me, Warren, Heather, and Casey."


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-I do not own Sammy Keyes**

**Chapter 3**

"What!"

"We're going to go out to dinner together." She repeated.

"What a wonderful idea." Grams smiled, "It will give you a time to bond."

"When is this dinner?" I asked, avoiding Lady Lana's eye.

"This Saturday, and I expect you to where something nice, perhaps a dress." She looked at me hopefully.

"No." I crossed my arms, and looked her straight in the face, "Where are you staying?"

"At a hotel," she replied

"With Warren?" I ask suspiciously.

"No." She blushed.

"Grams, can I go over to Marissa's?" I ask, "She's living with her parents, again."

"I was hoping we'd have dinner as a family." She looked at me earnestly.

"I think mom would like to have dinner with her non-family." I looked at mom knowingly.

"I was going to have dinner with Warren." Lady Lana looked guilty. She should be.

"Fine," said Grams, hurt, "You may go to Marissa's house."

"Thanks. Bye Grams." I grabbed my skateboard, and ran down the stairs. I said bye to the knew door woman. I jumped on my skateboard and raced down to Marissa's house.

She seemed relieved to see me. She was sitting on her porch with Mikey.

"Thank goodness you're here. Things have been terrible at home." She ran up to me and almost gave me a hug, but she stopped before she put her arms around me.

I looked passed her and greeted, "Hey Spy guy, you okay?"

"Fine," he said, looking down at his shoes. He's lost a lot of weight since he joined Hudson's boot camp. His clothes already seem too big for him.

"Mom says we can't say what's going on at home," Marissa whispered, "She says it'll give us a bad reputation."

I nodded. This has got to be hard on Mikey.

"Let's go to my room," Marissa suggested, "Mikey, why don't you go and play with your fish."

"But I want to stay with you guys," he whimpered. I was actually willing to let him in on the secret.

"Not now." _Since when has Marissa been this calm?_

"OK," Mikey sighs. He went up to his room, sulking. Marissa grabbed my hand, and we both made our way up to her room.

"What happened to your room?" I looked around. Almost everything has changed. For starters, there was one bed, and the whole room seemed emptier.

There were tears in Marissa's eyes. "I don't know what to do. My dad keeps gambling, and we're losing money. I keep trying to convince my mom to sell the house, so we can buy a smaller one an-and." She couldn't finish her sentence, because she started sobbing.

I don't know what to say. Marissa has had family problems before, heck her family has been in crisis mode for a while,but she never seemed this sad.

I sat her on the bed and pat her on the back, until she stopped crying.

"Enough about me," she sniffled. "What are we going to do about the criminals?"

"I don't know," I admitted, "Not all of them are bad. Well, the ones that escaped are. Mrs. Stone and those counterfeiters didn't escape. They're smart enough to know not to escape."

"Yeah, I know, but there are plenty of criminals that would try to kill you," she pointed out.

"I know," I say, "Office- I mean Sergeant Borsch wants to talk to me about protection issues." I rolled my eyes. I never needed protection from the police before. I've done more than they did in this past year, then they did in their entire life.

"They don't need to protect me," I say confidently, "You, Dot, and Holly have always had my back, except during the camping trip. I had Billy, Cricket, Gary, and Casey." Casey! I totally forgot about Lady Lana.

"Marissa? Lady Lana's here." I look at her to see her expression.

"Lady Lana's _here_," she says, putting emphasis on the 'here'.

"Yeah, we're going to have dinner this Saturday. As in us, Warren, Casey, and Heather." Her face was like 'Oh My God' now.

"What is she thinking?"

"She's Lady Lana," I say, "She wasn't thinking." We sat quietly, until Marissa's phone rang.

"You got your phone back?" I ask.

"Yeah," she said, while picking up the phone. "Hello?" She handed me her phone. "It's your Grams."

I took the phone, and said, "Hello?"

"Samantha, I need you to come home. You have school tomorrow."

"Is Lady Lana there?"

She huffs, "No."

"Ok I'll be home in 10 minutes." At that, I said bye to Marissa, and headed home.

…

**A/N- I hope you liked this chapter. Nothing much happened, but I didn't have much time. This is just a reminder. There probably won't be any updates for a couple of days, because I'm going on vacation. Sorry. I also wanted to say that Cammy will come. Be patient. I also want to ask if any of you have any ideas for what Heather should do to Sammy at school. I want to make it like the books, so a scheme should come. I have a couple ideas, but if you have some, I'll consider them. You could put your ideas in a review or a private message. Thanks. I'll try to update as soon as I come back from South Carolina. Don't try to track me down. That would be creepy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Hey! I'm back from vacation. I hope I didn't give you a long wait. I still can't decide what Heather should do to Sammy. Help Me! Here's my next chapter.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Sammy Keyes.**

...

I started going home from Marissa's thinking about the criminal fiasco. I mean, how could so many things go wrong in one day?

My mom's back and every criminal I've captured are out of jail.

How could this get any worse?

At that moment, I saw someone skateboarding in front of me.

Casey.

Great. Just Great.

_Come on Sammy! Go talk to him!_

_ Why should I? We're going out to dinner with our parents and his psycho sister._

_ So?_

_ So? So? I'm in a crisis and all you say is so?_

_ He's your friend, whether you like it or not._

While I was arguing with myself, Casey noticed me.

"Hey!" he greets.

"Hi," I blush. I'm glad it's dark, so he won't be able to see it.

"Have you heard the news?" he asked.

"Which one?" I ask, genuinely confused. That's how messed up my life is right now. There's too much news!

"Aahh, so you don't know our parents are back." He nods, knowing my mother doesn't usually tell me stuff.

"Yeah, this Saturday is gonna be a lot of fun." I'm skating along side him, now.

It's his turn to be confused. "What's happening Saturday?"

"The dinner," I reply, "You seriously didn't know?"

"What dinner?" He looks really confused. "I haven't actually seen my dad yet, my mom told me."

I nod, "Don't worry you'll find out. I gotta get home, before Grams explodes with worry."

He snickered. "OK then, see you."

I could tell he had millions of questions, but I didn't feel like answering them. I just waved and sped across the pavement.

I went up the fire escape and went straight to our apartment, but something caught my eye. There was a envelope wedged between the door. I grabbed it and ripped it open

It said:

_We know where you live. We know who you care about. You'd better watch your back._

….

**A/N- Sorry for the long wait. School just started and I'm trying to get ahead. I'm also sorry about how short this chapter is. Hopefully, I won't take as long next time. Once again, sorry. Please Review.**


End file.
